1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage and organizational apparatus, and in particular, to a storage assembly that can be conveniently assembled for use and dis-assembled for transportation or storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knock-down storage systems have been very popular in recent times. Knock-down storage refers to racks having modular components (e.g., shelves, compartments, connectors and support posts) that can be assembled and dis-assembled relatively quickly and conveniently, so that the user can (i) deploy the resulting storage system at any number of different locations, and/or (ii) re-configure the storage system by adding or omitting shelves, compartments and posts.
There are numerous knock-down storage systems that are available in the market. Unfortunately, most of these systems suffer from one of many drawbacks, but the most common problem relates to the convenience of assembling, and dis-assembling, the system. In addition, some connectors are difficult to use, or do not provide sufficient stability. The resulting system should simultaneously meet all of the following objectives: (i) it must allow stable and secure connection of the shelf or compartment to the post, (ii) it must be easy and convenient to assemble and dis-assemble, and (iii) it should have a simple construction to minimize production cost. Unfortunately, none of the currently-available knock-down storage systems meet all of these three objectives.